


На крыше (дома твоего)

by WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Питеру десять, когда он встречает Криденса.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит в современности, Криденс не стареет из-за своей магии и выглядит как подросток.

Питеру десять, и ему больше нравится читать учебники старших классов, чем бегать с мальчишками по двору.

С ним часто случаются какие-нибудь странности, и другие дети не хотят играть с «психом Паркером». Впрочем, сам Питер ничуть не расстроен из-за этого — он пытается найти ответы в книгах.

Питеру десять, когда он встречает на крыше своего дома темноволосого подростка в старомодной потертой одежде. Тот словно бы хочет слиться с кирпичной стеной и прячет глаза, отворачиваясь от любопытного Питера.

— Как тебя зовут? — пытается начать разговор Питер и садится рядом.

Он не слишком-то надеется на ответ и просто разглядывает затянутое облаками небо.

— Криденс, — почти шепчет подросток и дрожащими пальцами обхватывает колени.

— А я Питер.

Питер думает о том, что стоит сбегать за курткой и дать ее Криденсу, а лучше вообще позвать его в квартиру (тетя Мэй пошумит и успокоится), но вместо этого почему-то смотрит на лицо Криденса и не может оторваться.

— Ты... — «красивый» — едва не произносит он, но останавливает себя. — Замерз?

— Нет, — чуть слышно отвечает Криденс. — Я давно не мерзну.

Порыв ветра подхватывает в воздух колючие пылинки, и Питер трет слезящиеся глаза. Спустя пару мгновений на крыше остается только он.

В следующем году Питеру приходит письмо из школы волшебства, и он отказывается.


End file.
